Stranger In A Bar
by xosweetdreamsxo2
Summary: Toni is a Muggle bartender who meets a stranger, named Sirius, who intrigues her. Review if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Toni Seymour,a Muggle, is the new bartender at a local pub in London. There she meets a stranger who calls himself Sirius and becomes intrigued by him.**

**Originally, I meant for it to be written as a one-shot but it'll probably change. After reading please leave a review, simply stating yes if you want me to continue. Then maybe i'll consider writing just a few more chapters.**

"That's Sirius Black."

"Huh?" My thoughts were interrupted by Abby, one of the waitress. She was blonde, and full of air I thought the first minute I meet her. I felt guilty about judging her like that, but it was hard not too.

"Him. The guy that just walked in." She pointed at the man who sat himself down at the end of the bar. Really, like I cared who he was. To me, he was simply another customer who wanted a drink.

"He comes in every night for a drink, always at ten o' clock on the dot. Isn't he gorgeoussss?" Abby stared dreamily at the guy. I met the eyes of Jane, another waitress who came with an order of drinks, and rolled her eyes. Jane grinned, and walked away, balancing the tray of drinks expertly.

Abby left for her smoke break, and I made my way down to where this Sirius Black fellow was sitting so I could get his order. I got to give credit to Blondie, he was gorgeous. The words _tall, dark, and handsome_ popped in my mind.

"What can I get ya?" He looked up, and smiled. OK, Abby is definitely right. Gorgeous!

"Well, you're certainly not Al. Definitely better looking then him, anyways," he mused, chuckling a bit. I did the same.

"I'm the new bartender. Name's Toni."

"Sirius."

I nodded, and took his order and walked away. Jane was wiping down the bar and raised her head up when she saw me. "Cutie, isn't he?"

"He sure is."

"You should talk to him, get to know him." I raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks. Right now, all I care about getting enough tips so I can pay off my rent." She shrugged as I walked back over to him to bring his drink.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks." Sirius took a long sip from his drink, the whole time not taking his eyes off me.

"What does it stand for?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Toni. It's obviously a nickname. So what's your real name?"

I smirked as I handed another customer his order and accepted his money. "Like I'm telling you."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because I don't tell anybody my real name."

"Is it really that bad?"

"To me, yes."

"I can't be worst then Sirius." I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sirius is a strange name. Did your mother name you after a great-uncle or something?"

His face darkened at the mention of the word _mother_. "Nope" was his only answer. Curious, but not enough so that I'd question any further. He was quiet as I went around the pub. It was almost closing time, and I was bloody tired. What I wouldn't give to go home and lay down on my bed.

"You've got a great arse," Sirius informed me after I got back to the bar. My eyebrow rose. Should I be insulted or flattered?

"Is that a compliment?" A smirk formed on his face as he nodded.

"You should work on them. Some would find it insulting."

"Most women think my brazen compliments are sexy."

"I'm not most women." He tilted his head back and let out a bark of laugh. I could see out of the corner of my eye Abby glaring at me.

"You're certainly not." Sirius looked deep into my eyes. I became uncomfortable and irritatied. _Who did this guy think he was?_

"You are very rude.""I've been told a few times by Lily."

"Girlfriend?" Again, that stupid smirk formed on his face. I wanted to wipe it off so bad now. Forget his looks, this guy was a jerk.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. You brought her up."

"She's my best mate's girl."

"Oh." It was quiet between us as I finished cleaning up. "Are you almost done? I want to get home before it gets later and you're holding me up here."

"Husband waiting at home?" I held up my left hand, showing him my bare ring finger. "Boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"Good. I have a good chance then."

"What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Most women are."

"I thought we established that I'm not like most women." Sirius sighed and got up. He pulled his coat on, and threw down a bill at the bar.

"You'll change your mind soon enough. Not many can resist the Black charm."

"Cocky there, aren't we?"

Sirius smirked and started to walk away. Right before he left the pub, he called out to me.

"Confidence, sweetheart." He winked, then left.

Ok, I'll admit it. This Sirius Black fellow intrigued me a bit.

Just a little bit.

* * *

**So that's it. Leave a review if you want me to continue. Most likely I will, but I need some back up. It'll take less then ten minutes, so please review.**

**Reviews, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered my dark apartment, my only thought was sleep. That would have to wait, as the phone rang as soon as I opened the door.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing Wednesday?" I gave a slight groan. It was my older sister, Liz. She was engaged to her college sweetheart and has been driving me crazy with all wedding plans."

"I dunno, working that night, why?"

"They want us to do last minute fittings." Dress shopping was the last thing I wanted to do with my sister. She'd probably end up having me dress up in the most ridculous dress in the store.

"Do I have too?" I whined. I already knew the answer. The wedding was taking place this Sunday and my sister wanted everything ready now. I agreed to meet her Thursday at her apartment. Afterwards I headed over towards my room, changing into some pjs. Once I changed, I stared at myself in the mirror. Compared to my sister, I'm not very pretty. She was beautiful, with long honey blonde hair, pretty green eyes, and pale white skin. I on the otherhand had shoulder-length brown hair that hung limp most of the time and boring brown eyes. What was it that the guy at the bar was attracted too?

It wasn't often that I had guys attracted to me. A year ago I was in a relationship, but that quickly ended. Other then that, with the occasional blind dates my sister put me up to, I've never really dated around much. Why? Well, I guess I just never bought into the whole idea of meeting the guy of my dreams. My sister tends to joke that I have a pessimistic view towards love. Maybe it's true.

I brushed all thoughts aside as I climbed into bed. The only thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep was the smirk on Sirius Black's face.

* * *

He showed up again that night. Abby, again, sent me the stink eye as I walked over to his side of the bar to take his order. Sirius smiled when he saw me walk over.

"What do you want tonight?" I asked him gruffly, hands on my hips.

"You." His answer took me back a bit, but I hide the shock off my face.

"To drink, I mean."

"Well in that case, a beer, please." I nodded, and bent underneath the counter into the mini-fridge. I handed him the beer and prepared an order of drinks for Jane to take.

"So how old are you?" Sirius asked interestdly.

"How old are _you_?"

"Twenty-one," he answered, not missing a beat. He waitied for my response.

"Same."

"Good." He took a long swig of the beer, then asked another question.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked me hopefully.

"I have plans." I didn't add any more information to it. I knew it bothered him because he asked another question.

"With who? Another guy?"

"Nope, my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yup."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

"Ah." He said nothing else. He left ten minutes later, not without asking me out again. I declined his offer.

"Playing hard to get, aren't we?" Sirius asked me, his hand on the door handle, about to leave.

"Who said I was playing?"

"You like me."

I scoffed. "I barely know you."

"Go out with me, and we can change that."

This time I smirked, shaking my head. Sirius shrugged. "Have fun tomorrow with your sister." He held a hand up as a goodbye, and left. The door closed with a bang, thanks to the strong winds London has been getting.

I sighed. Dating a stranger was the last thing on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"So...Colton has this _single_ friend from Kent whose coming this weekend..."

I sighed. Yet again, Liz was trying to set me up with someone.

"Thanks, but not thanks. Not interested," I casually answered her, blowing softly into my cup of tea. My sister sighed exasperated.

"Why not?! Listen, maybe you two could meet up and drive to the wedding together! I have his number on me right now and all we have to do is call and-" Liz gabbered. I held my hand up and Liz stopped.

"Sis, it's nice of you to care, but I'm just not interested in dating at the moment."

Liz sighed dramatically. "Toni, I'm just looking out for my baby sis. I want you to be happy and maybe having a man in your life would help. Besides, when was the last time you got laid?"

"Liz!" I felt my face turning red and checked around to see if anybody heard my sister. Once I finally calmed myself down that no one heard, I turned my attention back to my sister.

"I don't need a hook-up, if that is what you're hinting at..." I told her.

Liz rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you were with a guy?" she asked me. I tried to avoid her eyes as I struggled for an answer.

"Look," I said exasperatedly. Throwing a couple of crumpled of bills on the table, I got up to put on my coat, my sister following my suit. "Right now is just not the time for a guy to enter my life. I'm too busy, with work and school..." We walked out of the cafe, and down the street. It was eerie, just the two of us walking alone down the street. It didn't feel right, but I kept my mouth shut. No point in worrying my big sister.

"How's the new job, anyways?"

"Okay, I guess. Except there's this jerk that never stops asking me out..." I told her.

"Really?" Liz said interested. "Maybe you should take up his offer, perhaps?" The disgusted look on my face was enough to answer her.

"Fine, whatever. Look," we stopped at a corner, Liz putting her hands on my shoulder. "I gotta go, some last minute wedding details to take care of. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you Tot."

"Love you Bits." We kissed each other's cheeks, and off she went. I smiled after her, then proceeded down the opposite direction.

I truely do love my sister. After the accident...I don't know what I'd do without her.

It was then did I notice how dark the sky became. The wind became stronger, practically pushing me off the sidewalk and to make it worse, I could hear a loud crack of lightning. Hurrying down, I took a short cut through an alley way. Bad mistake.

"Where are the others?!" Two tall hooded men stood with their backs towards me, hovering over a young dark-haired woman. What struck me odd was the woman wasn't even scared. In fact, her face had a fierce determination written all over it. I watched in a terrified awe.

"Where are they!?" asked the taller of the two men. Spitting in his face was the woman's response.

A second later, her high-pitched screams filled the air. Shaking uncontrollably, I couldn't make myself turn away as they tortured the poor woman. But wait...they weren't even touching her. Actually, she was by herself, twitching on the ground as the hooded ones used what looked like sticks to point at her. Their cold laughter was all that came from her.

_Why isn't help coming? _I had to help her. I slowly and quietly crept backwards away from my hiding spot, until I knocked over a trashcan.

The men turned around and temporarily stopped torturing the woman, who stared at me with terror in her eyes.

"A muggle!" _What did they just call me? _But I couldn't elborate on that thought. For while the men became distracted, the woman picked up something of the ground, pointed at them, and yelled words that made no sense to me. Whatever it was, it sure helped. The hooded men were binded by thin silver ropes and struggled to unravel themselves.

"COME ON!" The woman grabbed my hand and we ran. We ran as fast as we could, until we reached a small empty playground. By now, rain started to pour down heavy on us.

"Here, hold on to this tightly," the woman threw me an old boot. Before I could even think why she gave this to me, I felt my feet being pulled off the ground and being spun in the air.

I crumpled on the ground when we were down. Only it wasn't grass. Instead, it was a soft carpeted ground.

_What the-Where the hell am I? _I shakily stood up and stared at my surrondings. I was no longer in just the company of the dark-haired woman. Instead, a large group of people stared at me. I looked for any familiarity. The woman was being checked on by a sandy blonde man, and at the same time describing the events that happened to an old, bearded man.

I could hear the whispers of the people staring at me.

"Dorcas, how could she-"

"A muggle! At headquarters!"

"Where did she come from?"

"Who is she?"

"Muggle.."

Again, that strange word they used to describe me. What did it mean?

"Toni!" I turned my head sharply to where the voice came from. And there he was, standing there. Looking at me in as much surprise as I felt.

I stuttered out his name. "S-s-Sirius?" And then I fainted.

* * *

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ughhh," I groaned.

"You fell pretty hard."

I jumped a bit then noticed the guy from the bar, Sirius, sitting in a chair next to me. I was lying down on a small bed, the room dimly light with a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. From what I could make, the room only held the bed, a chair, and a small trunk at the end of the bed.

"Where am I?" I looked back at Sirius.

"Headquarters." He pointed at my forehead. "Looks like you got a small bump there."

I felt it and applied a little pressure on it. It hurt alot, for something so small.

"What happened?" I asked, grimacing.

"You fainted," Sirius answered.

I sat there confused. "No...I mean, what am I doing here, in this house?"

For once, Sirius had nothing to say. I struggled to remember anything. Suddenly, it all came back.

"There was a woman, and she was screaming and then two guys in hoodies, and-and then I fell and-" I rambled, the words spilling out of my mouth as everything came back.

"Shhhh," Sirius rushed over and placed his hand over my mouth. I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"Listen to me," Sirius whispered, his hand still covering my mouth. "You're not suppose to know anything that happened tonight, do you understand?" I nodded, and he continued.

"There's some things that people like you"-I tried to interrupt, but in vain-"listen to me! There's some things that people like you aren't suppose to know. Things in _my _world that you wouldn't be able to grasp, at least not right away. Things I'm not allowed to tell you." I gave him a cross look, and tried to say something, but his hand muffled my words. "But, I promise I'll explain everything eventually, if you just promise to do something for us." I nodded eagerly, wanting to know the truth. He chuckled and removed his hand from my mouth.

"Now, I'm going to need you to drink this," he held up a small vial, with a dark liquid.

I eyed at it cautiously. "It's not some kind of date rape thing is it?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "If it was, I wouldn't be so conspicuous about it, would I?"

I thought about it.

"Okay. Then what is it?"

"It's a sleeping draught. One sip and you'll be knocked out for a couple of hours."

Again, I was confused. "Then why do I need to drink it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just do it." He held out the vial towards me, noticing the apprehensive look on my face. "Trust me." Sirius gave me a warm smile (for some bizarre reason, the smile reminded me of a lab dog).

I took the vial and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad; actually it smelled warm, kind of like hot chocolate and cookies. I downed the vial, then placed it on the tiny nightstand by the bed. Laying back on the pillow, I could feel whatever it was working on me.

"You know I only said a sip, right?"

"Will anything bad happen?" I asked, feeling warm and comfortable. Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, you'll just be asleep for awhile."

I yawned. "Oh. Okay." I snuggled into the bed and closed my eyelids, they started feeling heavy.

A thought came into my head.

"When I wake up, will you tell me everything?" I asked, opening my eyes to see his face. He nodded, then I closed them again.

"Promise?" I asked softly. I didn't wait for the answer. Instead, I drifted into the realms of sleep.

* * *

Sirius looked at Toni, her long eyelashes curling on her cheeks. "Promise," he whispered. Picking up a blanket from the foot of the bed, he unfolded it and wrapped it around Toni's sleeping figure. He turned off the lights, and went out in the hall way, where two men waited for him.

One of them was a considerably older man; a long, snow white beard trailing down the front of his robes. He had a crooked nose, and small spectacles perched on the end of this nose. The other man was much younger, with dark messy hair and glasses, his arms crossed.

"She woke up?" The younger man asked, peering into the dark room.

"Yeah," Sirius gently closed the door behind him. "I gave her the draught and she's asleep."

The young man sighed and ruffled his messy hair.

"Dumbledore, what are we going to do with the Muggle-"

"Toni," Sirius interrupted. "Her name's Toni, James."

James threw his best mate a look. "Okay, well what are we going to do with Toni?" James turned back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore peered at Sirius through his spectacles. "Mr. Black, you know what needs to happen."

"Sir, please," Sirius pleaded "I swear, she won't say a word, I promise."

Dumbledore stared at Sirius thoughtfully, a hopeful expression on the young man's face.

He nodded, James staring at Dumbledore with his mouth open. "Mr. Black, I'll leave her as your respnsibilty. Do what you feel is necessary in this situation."

Sirius nodded, and Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Well then, I better go check on the Order. I'll leave you two alone." He left, walking down the staircase.

"Is he mad?" James asked, staring after Dumbledor, astounded. Sirius shrugged casually, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

James shook his head and ruffled his hair, then grinned at his mate.

"Ay, you're right though, she's is pretty." Chuckling, James clapped a hand on Sirius' back. "But is she worth it, Padfoot?"

"Was Lily worth it?" Sirius asked seriously. A small smile came to James' face at the mention of the love of his life's name.

"Of course."

"Well, then, yes, she's worth it."

James shook his head again at his friend, the smile still on.

"You're crazy, mate."

Sirius laughed.

"Go home to your wife, Prongs. How's she doing lately?" he asked curiously, making his way down the stairs.

James rolled his eyes and followed. "Honestly, I can't wait for the next couple of months to end. Anything to get her to stop having these crazy mood swings."

"I hear those last throughout the whole pregnancy."

"You've gotta be kidding?"

"Nope, sorry mate."

A loud groan could be heard from James Potter.

* * *

**So? what y'all think? Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas Eve! Here's another chapter! Please review; I really really apperciate; thanks!**

* * *

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a little groggy. Glancing around, I noticed I was back in my apartment, lying on my bed instead of the small room where Sirius was. I checked my clock on my nightstand; it read 5:05 p.m.

Still feeling a bit sleepy, I decided a hot shower wake me up.

As the hot water ran over my body, my mind replayed the events of what happened last night. None of it made sense. Who were those people? Why were they after the dark-haird woman? Where did she take me? And why was _he _there?

I sighed, letting the water calm me. Then, I started sniffing. It smelled like pancakes. Strange, I thought.

I got out of the shower, draping a white towel around my body and dripping wet, tredded to the kitchen. I could hear something sizzling and a deep voice that was...well, singing.

I giggled; for whoever it was had a horrible singing voice. It never really occurred that I should be worried that some stranger broke into my house and was cooking in my kitchen.

"Sirius?" I asked, hopefully.

Sure enough, he stopped singing and turned around. Sirius smilied, then looked at me up and down, his smile getting wider.

"That's a nice look for ya," he said with a smug smile.

I pulled the towel tighter around me and changed the subject.

"You stayed?"

He nodded, turning back to the stove. "For a bit, then had some business to take care of. Honestly, love, you really need to go grocery shopping." That's when I noticed the bags on the counter.

"You went shopping?" I asked slowly.

"Sure cabinents were empty."

"And you're cooking?"

"Yes."

"For me?"

Sirius turned around and gave me an odd look. "Are you alright, love?" He walked over and felt my forehead. His touch made my skin warm. I tried to control myself and not blush.

"A little warm, there," he remarked. He put down his hand and smilied. "Maybe you should go get dressed. Dinner's almost ready." He went back to the stove and whistled a tune.

What the bloody hell, I muttered to myself, shaking my head as I went back to the bedroom.

* * *

After a little bit, I came out, dressed in a old hoodie and some boxer shorts, drying my hair with a towel. The table was already set for two, and the food laid out.

Sirius was alreadying sitting down, his plate empty. I guess he waited for me. How sweet.

I sat down across from him, his eyes on me the whole time. I felt uncomfortable.

"What?" defensively I asked, thinking I had something embarassing on my face.

"Nothing, it's just..." he stumbled with his words, a first in his case. Finally, he gave up. "Nevermind." He started serving himself a huge stack of chocolate pancakes, drowning them in a large amount of syrup. Cutting it into bite-able sizes, Sirius stuffed his mouth full of the pancakes.

"Someone is hungry," I noticed, taking smallers bites of the food. Wow...these chocolate chip pancakes were really good.

His mouth still full, Sirius nodded and pushed his long hair out of his face. He gulped everything then opened his mouth. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Busy?"

"Very." After that, we ate in a comfortable silence.

"That was delicious," I sat back, full from our breakfast/dinner. Sirius started cleaning up and I followed his suit.

"Oh, no you don't." He stopped me from getting up, and picked up my plate. "I'll clean this up for you."

I tilted my head curiously. "Not many guys cook or clean for a girl."

Sirius flashed a smile. "I'm not like most guys." I laughed.

"You're alright when you're like this."

"Like what?" He started washing the dishes for me. I jumped onto the counter next to him, watching him work.

"Like not acting like a jerk."

Sirius splashed some soapy water on me and I gasped, but all in good fun.

"Well, I had to impress you on our first date."

My eyebrow raised, I gave him a look. "A date?" He nodded, giving that infamous smirk of his. "I never agreed to it."

"Well, love, I consider it a date," finishing the last of the dishes. Sirius wiped his hands dry with a kitchen towel, and leaned against the counter next to me.

"Hmmm," was all that came out of my mouth. We looked at each other, our eyes boring into each others, trying to read each other's soul. After several moments, he raised his hand to my face, but stopped; waiting for my consent. Slowly, I nodded, barely moving. The tension between us was electrifying as Sirius twirled a piece of my almost dry hair around his finger. He went from my hair down to my cheek, his fingers barely grazing my flushed skin. Never before had I felt so much...chemistry with one person.

He moved on to my lip, tracing them with his fingers. Finally, I had enough.

"Just kiss me already," I said breathelessly, my voice embarrassing me. Sirius chuckled, but leaned in, his hand on the back of my head, bringing me towards him. Our faces were so close, I could feel his warm breath. Our lips weren't even touching and already the fireworks were going off...

until the shrill ring of my house phone interrupted the moment. I embarrassed myself even more when I jumped on the counter and accidently bumped our foreheads together.

"Ow!"

Blushing ferciously, I rubbed my forehead and answered the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?!" my sister's voice screeched through the phone. She said more but her voice was so loud I held the phone away from me. After she calmed down, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Is everything ok?" Liz pressed on, in a worried tone. I sighed and calm explained things to her. I hated to worry my big sis.

"Don't worry sis."By now Sirius left the kitchen, to give me privacy. Biting my lip and my heart sinking, I watched him head to the living room.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No!" I said too fast. "I mean, no it's fine. I might be contagious and the weddings in just a couple of days, I would hate to get you sick, sis. Besides, I'm just going to take some more meds and go rest"

"Well, okay I guess..." Liz was quiet on the other line.

"Don't worry, Liz." I consoled my sister. Having spending a few minutes convincing her that I was feeling better and promising that I would be at the rehearsel dinner tomorrow, we hung up.

I touched my lips. They burned, even though Sirius and I never kissed.

Maybe, just maybe...I'm attracted to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**How was everyone's christmas? mines was lovelyyy. :) well, another chapter and please please please reviews it's killing me not knowing what y'all are thinking as you read my story. so review!**

**also, lemme clear up something before it gets confusing. Toni does NOT like Sirius whatsoever, HOWEVER, there is definitely some sexual chemistry between the two (at least in her mind). And Sirius? well, his feelings will be explained down the road. And Toni finding out about magic, the reason why Sirius told her will also be explained in the next couple of chapters**

* * *

After the phone call from my sister, I cleared my head from the incident with Sirius. I needed to get down to the truth. So I went to the living room and found Sirius staring at the pictures I had on the mantle.

"Who are they?" He pointed to a black and white wedding photo.

"They're my parents." I said. I sat back on the couch and watched him as he picked up the frame.

"They look very much in love," he remarked. My mother and father had the photo taken while they gazed at each other adoringly.

I agreed. "They loved each other very much."

"Loved?" asked Sirius, noticing my past tense.

"They passed away when I was nine."

"Oh." He put the frame back in its place and joined me on the couch, placing his arm around me. "How did they die?"

"Car crash. A drunk driver hit them when they were coming home from a New Year's party." I told him, looking down and wringing my hands together.

"I'm sorry," Sirius apologized. He took my hands in his and rubbed them.

"It's alright.," I said softly, feeling comforted. I was surprised at myself; I hardly ever talked about the accident. And here I am, telling a stranger my business.

I cleared my throat then asked the question I've been wanting to know.

"Sirius," I started,"wh-what happened last night?"

He took a deep breath and let go of my hands. Sitting up straighter, he looked at me gravely.

"Did you believe in magic?" The question took me back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him. I too sat up straighter on the couch, crossing my legs and arms.

Sirius rolled his eye and answered, "Everything."

Shaking my head, I still didn't get it. "You're not being funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Are you trying to say magic exists?" What a preposterous idea.

"Yes."

Though his answer was simple enough, I refused to believe it. "Prove it then."

There was that stupid smirk again. My irritation was creeping up again.

Sirius got up from the couch, standing in the middle of my tiny living room. After clearing his throat, he looked at me importantly, his smile never leaving his face. I just glared and waited for this "magic".

He pulled something from his back pocket...something long, thin. Something those hooded men also had with them last night.

Pointing the thing at the picture frame he picked up earlier, Sirius muttered something that did not sound like English (although I got the word "wing" in it). What I saw made my jaw drop.

_It was floating in the air. _My parent's wedding photo; in the air; floating. My eyes widened. I got up from the couch and walked tentively over. Swallowing, I took my hand and waved over the frame. Nope...no strings.

I looked at Sirius who got rid of his smile and watched me.

"Do you think you can put it back? I would hate for it to fall," I asked politiely. He obligied, the frame floating (floating!) back to the mantle and placed carefully where it was before.

Sirius tilted his head and looked at me, a worried look on his face. My guess was that he thought I would be scared of this.

I struggled to make sense of this. If magic's real...then what does this mean?

Finally, I gave up with trying to see the logic in this and became immensely curious.

"Could you show me some more?"

After awhile, I pretty much saw it all. I was like a child; enthralled and excitied. Every new piece of magic Sirius should me left my mouth open and my eyes wide.

A million questions ran through my mind.

"So there's a whole community of people like you? People that can do magic?" I asked. Sirius and I were again on my brown couch, me asking questions and him answering them.

"Yup," he answered. He was completely amused by the situation and struggled to not laugh at my questions. I ignored this and kept asking questions. But with each answer came a new round of questions.

"It seems like you miss it," I pointed out. Sirius had just finished telling me about a wonderful place, Hogwarts it was called, a school for children to learn magic and its headmaster, a man named Dumbledore, known as the greatest wizard.

"Huh?" he said distractly. I repeated myself.

"I guess I do. Things were much more easier then," his voice sounding wistful.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," he started off slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Things are much more complicated now."

"Complicated _how_?" placing emphaszied on the word how.

Sirius looked like he didn't want to tell me. A thought struck me. "Does it have to do with what happened last night?" He nodded.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

The expression he had on his face showed he didn't really want to.

"Pleaseeee?" I pouted. Sighing, the look on Sirius showed I won.

"Okay, but no interruptions. It's a lot." I nodded rapidly and pretended to zip my mouth close.

"My lips are sealed." He laughed, and I smiled. Really, he wasn't that bad of a guy. Maybe something could happen between us…But for now I settled back to hear Sirius.

"The magical community is diverse," started Sirius in a serious tone, no pun intended. "There are people that came from Muggle parents (I remembered that Muggles were people like me, people without magical abilities), called muggleborns. Then there are people that have a Muggle for a parent and a witch or wizard for another. They are called half-bloods. And then you have pureblood, people that have magic on both sides of the family."

"There are some wizard families that pride themselves as purebloods; they can trace magic back generations. Some of those families take it to the extreme; they feel that the wizarding world should be rid of 'tainted blood'; people that are muggleborns or half-bloods."

"There's a wizard, the most evil wizard to ever be born," his voice changing into a hushed tone, "his name, Voldemort." I shuddered at the mention of the name.

"Voldemort's plan is to rid the wizard world of those unworthy, the half-bloods and muggleborns."

"And those men work for him!" Sirius nodded, astounded that I made an instant connection.

"Yes, his followers call themselves Death Eaters. They do most of the work, carrying out his orders and causing chaos. So far, we've lost some good ones."

"Isn't there someone out there trying to stop him?!" I asked angrily. How can people just sit back?

I guess my attitude was amusing to Sirius because he smiled at me. "Wait…you're fighting back, aren't you?"

"There's a group of us," Sirius confirmed. "The Order of Phoenix. We do whatever we can to fight back."

Again, I put things together. "Yesterday, when you said headquarters…the Order of Phoenix's headquarters?"

"Correct."

"So that woman is part of the Order then?"

"Yeah, Dorcas Meadowes. She was on a mission last night that, unfortunately, failed."

"What kind of mission?" My question made Sirius uncomfortable.

"Highly classified."

"You mean you can't tell me?" I asked annoyed.

"Meaning people outside the Order have no business knowing." Rudeness.

"Whatever," I sulked, crossing my arms.

Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked at his watch and let out a low whistle. "I better get going."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You're leaving?"

"Yup. Need to go check on some things then off too bed." I glanced at my clock, 10:00. Time sure goes by fast.

I followed him to the door, a feeling of anxious going over me. With this new information about this guy-Voldemort-I became worry over his safety.

Nonchalant, I asked him if he was going to be alright leaving this late.

"Why do you care?" he inquired, his head doing that cute little tilt thing he does. Cute? Shitttt, I need to stop now.

I shrugged, "Just wondering." By now, the door was opened and Sirius was out in the hallway. He turned around and stared down at me (didn't I mention he's more then a head taller then me?). I thought he was going to say goodbye, but instead he cupped my chin in his hand, raising my face toward him.

Damn, there goes that amazing chemistry between us. I leaned towards him, my eyes closed and waited for him to kiss me.

POP!

And I felt his hand gone. Opening my eyes, I saw that Sirius was gone. I crossed my arms and muttered angrily to my self.

"Bloody git."


	7. Chapter 7

"Toni, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" My attention went back to Liz, who had an annoyed look on her face. We were in a backroom of the church

"I'm only an hour away from either making the greatest or worst decision in my life and you're not even listening to me!" My poor sis. Only an hour ago she was rattling about how perfect her wedding would be and how she couldn't wait to be a wife. All of a sudden, cold feet.

I snapped out of daze and focused on Liz.

Really, she looked beautiful in her white wedding dress. But beneath her beautiful eyes tears welled up.

"Liz, listen to me," I placed my hands on her cheeks and stared deep into her blue eyes. "You and Colton were meant for each other and this...this is not a mistake." I grabbed a tissue and carefully wiped away any smeared masacara. "There will be ups and downs, but all that matters is that you love him. And he loves you. And the life you'll live together will be a long, beautiful, happy life, with mom and dad watching from above and protecting you." My sister smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What would I do without you, Toni?"

"Probably with messed up makeup on your wedding day." We laughed, then Liz got serious for a moment. "I'm sorry if I've acted like one of those crazy bridezillas-"

I waved my hand. "You have the right to. Your wedding is suppose to be perfect anyways."

Liz smiled, then placed her hand on mine. "Can I just ask one more favor?"

"Anything." I truly meant it.

"Can you tell Colton-tell him I love him."

"Of course."

After making sure my sister was okay, I left to fulfill her wish. The wedding was held in Colton's parents' estate out in the countryside. They had money, which was good for Liz. She needed to have finacnially stability in her life. I wish I could say the same about me. I tried not to think of the pile of bills lying around my kitchen counter and walked down the hall way to the grooms' dressing room, but ended up stopping in front of the hall mirror. It took a moment for me to recognize the girl staring back-me.

Yet she was too beautiful to be me. Her hair was in soft waves, framing her heart-shaped face, her brown eyes seemed to sparkle just an extra bit, and her skin was glowing next to the pale gold bride's maids dress (thank god I had the final say on it). It was hard to realize it was me, who last night took the late shift serving to football fanatics and cleaning spilled drinks of the floor.

A low whistle came from the other end of the hall. I looked up and almost gasped. Wowwww.

A blonde hair man smiled, showing off his pearly whites. He had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen and had a sex appeal that was one to a male model.

"Now, please don't tell me you're the bride. If so, Colton is one lucky man."

I giggled (yes, giggled!) and shook my head. "I'm the maid of honor."

He smiled some more. "Well then, lucky me."

I began to blush as he made his way closer to me. Biting my lip, I started to tentatively back up as he came closer...until I almost tripped over my heels.

Red from embarrassment, it also did some good as it woke me up.

"I-uh, I-um, I better go." I quickly walked away, silently cursing myself for acting like such an idiot.

I could have sworn I heard him laugh.

* * *

"I'll call you when we get to Madrid." My sister whispered into my ear before taking off with her new husband. The happy couple drove off in a white limo to the airport and all the guests went back inside to dance and party away.

Opting to stay outside a bit more, I looked up at the stars disappointedly. Sirius had came for a bit last night, and I may have (okay, I did) invited him to come to the wedding.

_"So like a date?" There goes that smirk again._

_"Nooo." Yes. "I am simply being courteous and inviting you to my sister's wedding."_

_"As a date?" _

_"No." Ugh, yes!_

_He though about it for a moment. "What time?"_

_"7:00." My heart began to beat just a little bit faster. Please say yes, please say yes!_

_"Okay." YES!_

_"Good. I'll save you a seat then."_

_"Save me a dance instead." Sirius winked. My heart t. This schoolgirl crush was getting out of control. _

He didn't show up.

POP!

Alarmed, I looked around. "Hello?"

"Toni?" Recognizing that voice, I called out."

"Sirius?" He came out of the shadows, a large gash on the side of his face. I didn't know what came over me, but I flung my arms around him. Underneath, I could feel him wince.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I reluctantly let go and looked into his face. "Here, I'll go get some ice-" But I felt my hand being pulled.

"You look beautiful tonight," Sirius said softly. The back of my neck tingled and my knees began to feel weak as he pulled me closer to him. "Would you like to dance?"

"There's no music," I replied back quietly. Sirius shrugged it off.

"We'll make some." He put his hands on my waist and started to hum an unrecognizable tune.

It was silence between the two of us as we slow danced beneath the stars. This was definitely one of the most romantic moments I've ever had in my life; ever.

"You're dying to know what happened, correct?" Though it seems just like yesterday we met, he sure knew me pretty well.

"Yes, but I figured it had to do with the Order." Sirius twirled me around.

"Yup. Highly classified."

"Oh."

"But I promise to tell you."

And he did that night at my apartment.

...

And then I slept with him.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE.

i don't know if i really like this chapter. I did at the beginning but i don't know...so review!


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't like I planned it. When he came over to my place, we began by sitting around, eating leftover wedding cake and drinking cheap wine I had in the back of my fridge. I was still wearing my bridesmaid dress, only I took the pins out of my hair and let it fall loose.

After sharing a good laugh over a story I told him, Sirius twirled a curl around his finger. It was a quiet, intense moment. His fingers ran through my hair, towards the back of my neck, pulling my head towards him. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before my lips touched his soft ones. After some slow kisses, things began to heat up. Sirius got on top, with my legs wrapped around his waist, yet when we tried to take off each others clothes did we run into a problem; my couch was just too small for us.

"You know," my voice trembled as his hands ran up and down my thigh, "my bed has alot more room then this couch." He carried me to my bedroom and from there...well, I guess I don't need to say although I will add that the sex was fanfuckingtastic.

"Wow." Round one finished, with Sirius and I staring up at my ceiling, both out of breath. "You're pretty good," I remarked.

Sirius laughed. "You sound surprised."

I shrugged, a small smile on my face. Quiet between us until he said...

"You were alright."

"What?!"

"You heard me." That stupid smug look on his face.

"Fine. Then leave." I said seriously, even though I didn't mean it. Sirius started to get up.

"Wait." I grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes. "I was kidding."

He smiled, and slid back in bed, pulling my body closer to his. "I know that." Sirius took my hand into his and began to play with it. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Hm?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me," I wanted to know.

He sighed, not wanting to tell me but giving in. "What now?" The puzzled look on my face made him go more in depth.

"Now that we've done-well, _this_- what happens now?"

I contemplated my answer. "Well, I like you. And I assume you like me."

He nodded.

"Well..." I began slowly. I didn't want to scare him off, Lord knows how much I like him right now. "In most circumstances, when two adults like each other they get to know each other, and go on a date and if things progress well...they start a relationship."

"Like boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Yes." My heart sped up as I waited for him to say something.

"Huh. I guess this can sort of count as a date, right?"

"Sure."

"So, Toni?""

"Yes, Sirius."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I thought of it for a moment, then smirked. "Only if we can go to round two already."

**Eh, not one of my best works. Actually, I think it sucks but i just need a filler, something to keep the story going. Expect better chapters to be posted soon. My plan is to finish this by the end of summer, but we'll see.**


End file.
